Willowpelt's Secret
ALLEGIANCES Grassclan Leader ' Snowstar: A white she cat with blue eyes '''Deputy '''Flamestorm: A dark ginger tom with green eyes '''Medicine Cat '''Chamomilerose: Light ginger she cat with a beautiful dappled coat Apprentice: Silverpaw '''Medicine Cat Apprentice '''Silverpaw: Light grey tom with emerald green eyes '''Warriors ' Moonblaze: Light grey she cat with blue eyes Thornwhisker: Light colored tom with amber eyes Blossompelt: White she cat with green eyes Bramblebelly: Dark ginger tom with brown belly Apprentice: Yarrowpaw Sparrowflight: Small dusky brown tom with amber eyes Featherstorm: Light grey she cat with amber eyes, Apprentice: Waterpaw Herrontuft: Large ginger tom with blue eyes Jayflight: Grey tabby tom with green eyes, Apprentice: Birdpaw Fireblaze: Dark ginger tom with amber eyes Seedpelt: Small tortoise shell she cat with blue eyes Briarthorn: Tabby she cat with green eyes '''Apprentices Yarrowpaw: Grey tom with amber eyes Waterpaw: Dark grey she cat with blue eyes Birdpaw: Tabby she cat with green eyes Queens Frostedshade: White she cat with amber eyes ( Kits Willowkit: Grey tabby she cat with dull blue eyes. Icekit: White tom with blue eyes. Hawkkit: Ginger tom with green eyes) Silverfur: Grey she cat with green eyes (Kits Robinkit: Small grey she cat with blue eyes. Lionkit: Tan tom with blue eyes) Crowtail: Black she cat with green eyes Elders Rainpelt: Black and white she cat with amber eyes Rainclan Leader '''Silverstar: Light grey she cat with white patches '''Deputy Fallengaze: Black and silver she cat with blue eyes, Apprentice: Flamepaw Medicine Cat '''Milkshine: Silky white she cat with blue eyes '''Medicine Cat Apprentice '''Leopardpaw: Spotted she cat with patterns like a leopard '''Warriors Darkclaw: Black she cat with blue eyes Pineleaf: Dark ginger tom with green eyes Firebranch: Ginger tom with blue eyes, Apprentice: Frogpaw Softfur: Fluffy white she cat with blue eyes Bluetail: Light grey she cat with a dark grey tail Amberleaf: Light ginger she cat with green eyes, Apprentice: Applepaw Crowfeather: Dark grey tom with icy blue eyes, Apprentice: Dewpaw Scarletleaf: Dark red she cat with green eyes Clawheart: Dark brown tabby with Amber eyes, Apprentice Nettlepaw Apprentices Dewpaw: Silver tom with green eyes Nettlepaw: Brown tom with green eyes and a short tail Applepaw: Redish brown she cat with apple green eyes Frogpaw: White tom with dark grey tabby stripes and amber eyes Queens Brightflower: Light colored tabby she cat with green eyes (Kits Larkkit: Tabby and white she cat with amber eyes. Finchkit: Tan she cat with orange eyes) Flowergaze: White and black she cat with amber eyes (Kits Everkit: Grey and white tom with blue eyes. Snowkit: White and grey tabby she cat with amber eyes. Icekit: Grey tabby tom with green eyes) Elders Mumblefoot: Old ginger tom with green eyes PROLOGUE The pale moonlight leaked down through the gigantic trees, covering the area with a light, starry glow. A dark shadow transported through thick undergrowth, it's pale eyes glittering like the stars in the night sky above. The figure stopped suddenly, and sat before a large shinning pool, his reflection stood before him. All was silent in till three other cats appeared, their faces anxiously waiting for an answer. The dark colored cat spoke first, his voice smooth and strong. "Greetings followers of Starclan, tonight we gather here for the uprising of a new prophecy!" "Nightstar, have you heard anything else about this?" Questioned a white she cat. "Yes Milkshine, I have! The destruction of the clans will be brought by the kin of the tree that hangs low." The recent Grassclan leader said, an eerie silence was followed by a soft voice from the light ginger cat. "Is that it? It will be brought by a tree?!" Nightstar answered, "That's what I've heard, Chamomilerose." No one spoke after that, their expressions blank. Finally the last cat spoke up, his voice filled with worry "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go warn the clans!" CHAPTER 1 "Willowclan attack!" Willowkit scrambled out of the nursery and rushed to Hawkkit's side. "Any sign of Iceclan yet Hawkheart?" The grey and white tabby asked, cocking her head to the side. The dark ginger tom spoke softly, his green gaze meeting her's for a split second. "Not yet Willowstar, but they said they would be here-" "Iceclan, Attack!" A loud screech stopped Hawkkit mid speech, she turned to see a flash of white. "Keep your voices down-" A soft voice sounded from the nursery, but Willowkit wasn't listening, she was ready for battle! Before she could make a move, Icekit slammed into her side, sending her sliding farther into the clearing. She stood and shook out her pelt, creating a cloud of dust around her. She was about to run back into battle when she felt claws hit her pelt. She hissed and spun around to see Icekit staring at her. "Willowstar!" He hissed. "Icestar!" She growled and pounced, but she was too late. Icekit jumped up and landed on her, pinning her to the dusty, clearing ground. "Do you except defeat!" Her brother hissed, his blue eyes filled with triumph. She flashed a look towards the end of the clearing where Hawkkit was trying to take on Lionkit, and Robinkit. "Willowclan retreat!" She yowled and shoved Icekit off, running into the nursery, Hawkkit right on her tail. She slid to a stop once inside the nursery, panting softly. "Sorry Hawkheart, we couldn't win that one! Icestar had Robinwing, and Lionfang on his side!" She hissed during pants. "Its ok Willowstar! We need to find more cats to join us, maby we could ask Crowtail to have her kits! So then, we can have more cats we can bring into battle!" Willowkit's eyes lit up, "That's a great idea Hawkheart, that's why I made you my deputy!" She exclaimed. Hawkkit blushed and softly padded to the back of the den, where Crowtail was. Willowkit followed quickly. Once she arrived she stared in awe. The queen had her fluffy ebony tail wrapped around her stomach, which was big as a badger. Her stomach rose and fell rhythmically with her soft snores. Her muscles ripping through her black pelt, which was groomed back beautifully. Willowkit took a deep breath and padded up to the queen, stopping before her head. "Psssttt....Crowtail wake up!" She whispered, nudging her muzzle. Two huge emerald green eyes flickered open, as the ebony queen lifted her head. "What can I do for you Willowkit?" Crowtail yawned, looking down at them softly. "We were wondering..." She said shooting a look at Hawkit before continuing. "If you could please hurry up and have your kits?-" "Hawkkit, Willowkit get over here now! And stop bothering the other queens!" Her mother's sharp voice drew Willowkit's attention from Crowtail. Without another glance at Crowtail she scampered over to Frostedshade, not once waiting for Hawkkit. "You guys know better than to bother Crowtail, now come here!" Frostedshade snapped. Willowkit sighed and walked over to her mother's soft white fur. She lied down next to her stomach, absorbing her sweet scent. She closed her eyes as she heard Icekit snicker. "You guys got in trouble!" Willowkit hissed softly, waiting for darkness of sleep to pull her into her dreams. CHAPTER 2 Willowkit was staring at the entrance of the clearing, her stormy blue eyes scanning the brambles that where intertwined beautifully, almost leaving no room for a ray of light to come in. She sat back on her hunches and sighed impatiently, the dawn patrol was never going to come back! Suddenly she pricked her ears as the entrance shuffled, as if someone was coming through. She calmed down when she realized it was just the dawn patrol, coming back from marking the border, and checking for intruders. First she recognized Flamestorm, for his dark ginger fur that wrapped around his muscles tightly. The second cat to enter was a dark grey tom, who she remembered as Yarrowpaw. The last cat took a longer time to enter and when she did, a loud coughing fit approached, leaving every cat to stop and stare. A white she cat with blue eyes was the owner of the cough, Willowkit recognized her as Blossompelt. Willowkit glanced at the Medicine Cat den, waiting for Chamomilerose, or Silverpaw, to reappear into the clearing. She turned back around to see the light ginger pelt of Chamomilerose already examining Blossompelt. Willowkit got to her paws and padded closer, to listen to what she had to say. As she squeezed past all of the cats that where gathering around the white queen, she became very quiet, which was unusual for Willowkit. "How long have you been coughing like that?" Chamomilerose asked, her eyes filled with worry. "Started today in the morning" Blossompelt whimpered, then broke out in another coughing fit, sending cats back cowering backwards. "You better come to my den, I think it might be Whitecough!" Chamomilerose murmured, leading Blossompelt away. Willowkit watched them go, and winced when she felt fur brush up against hers. "When will you learn to stay in the nursery?" A teasing voice sounded from the cat. She looked up and smiled at the dark ginger tom, who happened to be her dad. "I wanted to see what all the cats where fusing about!" She mowed in complaint as Fireblaze picked her up, and took her to the nursery. Once inside she rushed to Icekit and Hawkkit, while her father and mother whispered to each other. "Hey guys! Chamomilerose said Blossompelt has Whitecough!" Willowkit said raising her head high. Icekit pinned Hawkkit to the ground and shot a glance at her, "So, you actually believe her!?" He said. Willowkit scowled, "Well don't you? I mean Blossompelt is pretty young, but anyone could catch Whitecough!" "And hedgehogs fly!" Icekit muttered, heading over to where Robinkit was. Willowkit looked at Hawkkit, her brother hadn't said a word, and was looking kinda worried. After a minute she asked quietly, "Hey, are you ok?" Hawkkit stared at the ground, then looked up slowly. His green eyes filled with look like he was about to become sick. "Willowkit, don't tell anyone but..." Hawkkit paused, as if he was confused on if he should continue. "I've been coughing like that since the morning too." CHAPTER 3 Wilowkit stared out of the nursery, her depressed blue gaze rested upon the Medicine Cat den. Icekit was in there, along with one of the clan elders, Rainpelt. They both had Whitecough. She sighed and buried her grey striped head into her paws, trying to block out the chilly wind. It was so boring without Hawkkit. The little ginger tom had just just died about a quarter moon ago, along with Blossompelt, the first to catch the disease. On a happier note Crowtail had given birth to two little kittens a couple days earlier. The first born was Shadekit, named after the dark grey almost black color of his pelt. The second kit's name was Dawnkit, having a light cream colored pelt that looked like the sky at the time of Dawn. Willowkit rose to her paws and padded slowly over to the freshkill pile, which contained nothing more then a couple mice and a sparrow. She sighed and turned away from the pile of food, ignoring the sound of her stomach growling like a fox. She didn't feel like she was hungry, she just felt this empty part in her stomach caused by Hawkkit's death. She never told anyone his secret, for it was Frostedshade who had found out and took Hawkkit to Chamomilerose. Only later to find out Icekit also had Whitecough. Why couldn't have been me? Instead of Hawkkit and Icekit... The small kitten turned in the direction of the elder's den, hoping for a story to cheer her up, when she remembered Rainpelt, the only elder, was sick. She was about turn back to the nursery when an unexpected call woke her from her thoughts. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here under the Highrock for a clan meeting!" Willowkit searched for the light pelt of Frostedshade, instead sat next to her dad, recognizing his dark ginger pelt. She turned her attention to Snowstar, the leader's eyes where filled with a chilling sadness. "I'm very sorry to say that two of Grassclan's cats have joined Starclan, Rainpelt and Icekit." Willowkit let out a cry of distress, and turned to see her mother standing outside of the Medicine Cat den, staring at the ground. Willowkit sprang to her paws and rushed to the Nursery, hot tears streaming down her face, stinging her cheeks and eyes. She cuddled into her mossy nest and cried softly. Starclan why did you have to take Icekit too!? You already have Hawkkit! She sniffed as a soft pelt pressed up against her, the sweet scent of Fireblaze surrounding her. A rough tongue was dragged over her head, followed by a soft, soothing voice. "It was his time, as it was Hawkkit's too!" Willowkit choked on her tears and looked up at Fireblaze. "But why!? T-they didn't do a-anything w-wrong!" She stuttered, tears dampened her feathery fur. Instead of answering, Fireblaze just stood and sighed. "Oh my little tree that hangs, cats will move to Starclan, but they will never leave your heart, or your dreams..." With that he left, leaving her softly weeping in her nest.